MBAND
MBAND - russian pop boy band, created in November 22, 2014 in Moscow, following the results of the TV show "I want to Meladze." The group consists of four members: Anatoliy Tsoi, Artem Pindyura, Vladislav Ramm and Nikita Kiosse. Producer of this team is Konstantin Meladze. History მიყვარს ნიკიტააა uwu After the successful reality show "I want to Nu Virgos", Konstantin Meladze decided to start the project for men to create a new boy band under his leadership. April 30, 2014 was announced casting for men from the CIS. The show was planned in Russia ("NTV chanel"), Belarus ("ONT channel") and Kazakhstan ("The Seventh channel") of 6 September 2014, and in Ukraine ("Ukraine channel") - on September 7, 2014. In the initial stages of the show, participants were selected by a jury. Konstantin Meladze made himself a chairman of a jury, and in addition, there was a female jury - Anna Sedokova, Polina Gagarina and Eva Polna, and male jury - Sergei Lazarev, Vladimir Presnyakov and Timati. November 22, 2014, in the grand final, the winners were chosen by audience through SMS-voting. According to the results of voting, the winners of reality show "I want to Meladze" became Nikita Kiosse, Artem Pinduyra, Vladislav Ramm and Anatoliy Tsoi. 'Career' In December 2014, when the team was called «MBAND», it presented their debut music video for the song "She'll be back". Firstly, the composition was presented during the grand finale of serially show "I want to Meladze," and officially as a single was released on November 24, 2014. The music and lyrics for the song were written by Konstantin Meladze - One work of Konstantin and Artem Pindyura. For five months the video, made by Sergey Solodskiy, gained over 10 million views on YouTube. The single "She'll be back" as was able to get success: over two weeks, it occupied the top of the charts "Golden Gramophone", headed by the Russian radiochart «Tophit», as well as a similar Kiev radio chart. The first major performance of MBAND was the emergence on annual large-scale concert «Big Love Show 2015", organized in the February 14, 2015 of the radio station «Love Radio». After that, the team began to tour around the world. Members *'Nikita Kiosse' - he was born April 13th, 1998 in Ryazan. He was participating in Ukrainian "Voice Kids" and Junior New Wave competition. He also tried to win in qualifying round of Junior Eurovision, but he didn't manage to win. *'Artyem Pindura' - he was born April 13th, 1990 in Kiev. Before the show "I want to Meladze", he was famous in narrow ranges, as hip hop singer "Kid". *'Anatoliy Tsoi' - he was born July 28th, 1989 in Almaty. Before this group, he took part and won the bronze medal in the Second World Delphic Games in the nomination "Pop Vocal". Also, as part of the collective «National», he participated in the Kazakh version of the show X Factor. Previous members *'Vladislav Ramm' - he was born September 17th, 1995 in Kemerovo. He was married to Veronica Generalova, but because of treason on the show "I want to Meladze", the pair broke up. In July 2015, it became known that Vladislav has a relationship with soloist of Nu Virgos, Misha Romanova, after when they went together on holiday. On November 12, 2015 it was reported that Vladislav Ramm suspended from work and left the band. Videography *'2014' - She'll be back *'2015 '- Look at me *'2016' - Fix everything *'2017' - Right girl Awards *'2015 '- Kids' Choice Awards - Russian music opening of the year *'2015 '- RU.TV Awards - The real arrival *'2015 '- Woman.ru - The Favorite Artist of the year *'2015 '- Fashion People Awards - Opening of the year *'2015 '- The Golden Grammophone - the song "She'll be back Songs Category:Pop-groups Category:Male celebrities